charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Whispers from the Past
Whispers from the Past is the fourth of the Charmed (novels). The novel is set between Season 2 Episode 4 The Devil's Music and Episode 12 Awakened, as Piper mentions a 'Saturday dinner rush' at P3 in chapter 4, and Prue says that she still works at Bucklands in chapter 8. Summary At The Back of Novel Phoebe Halliwell is having a very bad day: A demon has pulled her centuries into the past. She has no way to tell her sisters she's alive, no way to get back to her own time - and the demon is trying to kill her. Back in the present, Prue & Piper are devastated at losing their sister. But that isn't their only problem. Something is wrong with them, too. Somehow, they're turning... evil. But why? And how can they stop it - without the Power of Three? Antagonists Falcroft :-''' A demon who can create time-rifts and wreak havoc in past, present & future. 'Warlock Hugh Montgomery :- '''Accomplice of the demon. He stays with Prudence Wentworth and takes the responsibility of turning her evil by giving her a potion. Contents of The Evil Book of Shadows *Potions & Spells For The Warding Off & Ruination of Warlocks *''Make an image of thy foe, '' Slash it as I slashed the roe.'' '' Then bury it beneath full moon'' '' In the grave of one hanged too soon.'' This page is illustrated with the drawing of a larcerated deer. *To Be Revenged On One Who Has Done You harm *To Cause Disease In One Who Crosses You *A Spell To Splinter Enchantment Spells From The Novel *'''Tracking Spell ' '' '''A trace of paternity, '' Clothing so dear,'' '' A lock of hair,'' '' To track far and near.'' '' Find (?),'' '' Point the way.'' '' Track her spirit,'' '' Find her today!'' For this spell, something of the Lost One's father is needed, a lock of her hair and a piece of clothing dear to her. *'To Remove An Evil Enchantment' Day to night, '' Night to day,'' '' Break the spell,'' '' Cast it away!'' *'To Banish A Demon & Destroy His Power' Friends of light and sister sun, '' Winter moon & summer shower,'' '' Send this demon back to darkness,'' '' Banish him, destroy his power!'' For this spell, the following ingredients are needed: a thimble, soil from the earth where three roads meet, a tea leaf, a nutmeg kernel, two flat stones, a feather and Queen Anne's lace. The ingredients should be thrown in a fire before the spell is cast. Notes & Trivia *This is the first novel to feature Phoebe as the main character. *Chapter 3 designates Phoebe landing in Salem, Massachusettes, 1676. This is canonically impossible as Prudence Warren is shown to be a woman in her twenties, when in fact she would not have been born yet. *Melinda Warren is incorrectly stated as having died in 1654, years before she was actually born according to the episode All Halliwell's Eve. Also in The Witch is Back was stated she died in 1692. *Prue is incorrectly referenced as having blue eyes when her eyes are actually green. *In this novel, the Book of Shadows is described as a thick book. This is wrong, because the Book wasn`t thick at the beggining, but it became thicker and thicker in time. It is also confirmed that Prudence, Melinda`s daughter, had the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Books Category:Merchandise